Family Forever
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: The Tanner family's trust is put to the test when Danny gets a phonecall from a parent saying DJ might have gotten into trouble at a party. Can DJ prove she hasn't broken her father's trust, and will they bounce back after their argument? Or will their bond be broken forever? -Rated T for some mentions of smoking and alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey DJ."

Danny looked concerned upon entering his eldest daughter's bedroom.

"What's sup dad?" she sat up on her bed.

"I just got a call from your friend Kelly's mom. Kelly says the girls at the party were drinking and smoking, she said you might have done some cigarettes, do you have something you want to tell me."

"DAD IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"

DJ! WHAT HAVE WE TALKED ABOUT! YOU. CANNOT +SMOKE!

DAD I DIDNT SMOKE i SWEAR

DO NOT LIE TO ME DJ, SMOKING IS A SERIOUS MATTER!

I cannot believe you don't believe me. She started crying.

I'm sorry I yelled said Danny, but you really shouldn't lie to me dj"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM DAD YOU'RE THE WORST DAD EVER" he left.

* * *

Kimmy you have to come over! I am having an family crisis!

Ok I'm coming. As soon as dj hung up kimmy was right in front of her. What's wrong dj. she said.

"OH kimmy it's AWFUL. My dad thinks i did a cigaerte at your party and now I'm grounded! How can I ever prove to him that I didn't?"

"I don't know Dj, it sounds real serious."

"Yeah Kimmy, I don't want to be grounded for something that I didn't do."

* * *

"Kimmy gibble what the heck are you doing here!" Danny came in to dj's bedroom again!

"Oh hey mr Tanner we were just talking about what a terrrible father you are.

Ex-CUSE me?

Kimmy I didnt smoke you have to tell him!"

and then kimmy said.. Deejay is right Mr Tanner the only one smoking at the party was me and some other kids! I told her to join me and I tried to convince her, but she would not.

"See dad, I was telling you the truth. I would never lie to you," she lied.

I am so so sorry, D.J. I should have believed you!

"It is okay dad, I guess I can learn to forgive you."

"If your mother were here, she'd be so proud of you. She would hug you so tight that you would be dead, just like her!"

"I am sorry I was a bad friend mr Tanner." Kimmy apologized.

"A bad friend? No no no Kimmy, on the contray you are a wonderful friend for telling me the truth!"

* * *

That night:

"Good night sweet heart I love you"

"I love you too dad."

"So DJ you really didn't do any cigarettes or alcohol?"

"Oh no no no father. I would NEVER... I mean I did alcohol but NOT cigarettes lol I am a good girl I would NEVER smoke."

"BUT YOU DRANK?"

"Uh..yes duh Dad get with the program. Alcohol is cool."

YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY

what.


	2. Chapter 2

Dj wanna play barbies

I can not play with you Sephanie I am grounded

Why are you grounded big sister

Dad caught me on the booze.

Oh.

She paused

What is bozoe

You are to young to know little sis

Comon deja you can tell me

Ok. It's like fruit punch.. but better.

Oh! That sounds coool. She runs down the stairs chanting about her desire to try booze.

Later while playing barbies, she makes up a beautiful booze song.

* * *

Later that day, Michele learns a new word:goo goo gaga BOOZE she says

MICHELE SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT danny freaked out. Who taught you that?

"Well it sure as heck wasn't you, imbecile," Michelle said

"GASP THEN IT MUST OF BEEN JOEY.

JOYE GET IN HERE

yes daniel

dO NOT TEACH MICHELE ABOUT ALCHOLOL

uh ok i won't bye

* * *

Oh waot come to think of it, it was probably jessie.

JESSE

YES?!

YOU TOT MICHELL ABOUT ALOCHOL?

No.

K.

* * *

Well I guess if its not my idiot bff or my idiot bro in law, there could not possibly be anyone else to blame. Ima go clean now peace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Joey will you help me with-"

"I'm not in the mood" Joey grumbled in interruption.

"Joey why are you mad"

"It's nothing" Joey lied.

"Joey, I know something's wrong. Now tell me."

"You acused me of teaching michelle about alcohol I would never. _I_ don't even know what alcgohol is!"

"I am so sorry Joey. Jumping to conclusions in my accusations was so wrong and mean of me, I should have thought it through more.

You know you are my bff, I don't know what i would do with out you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I think it's time you and I have a talk."

"Ok." they plopped down on the couch.

"You see Joey, Truth is when my wife died i did not know what to do but even though you're a idiot you have been so so supportive to me and the girls."

"Aw gee thats really special dannie" Joey blushed.

"Ikr"

Then te house burned down because DJ ran out of stuff to play with (bc she was grounded) so she took out the matches and build a tower out of them. But then the tower fell. And then it lit the carpet on fire and then she didn't try to put it out fast enough because she's never been in a fire situation before, so she figured if she stop drop and roll the fire would go away by itself. But it didn't, it just grows. So yep fire happened.

* * *

"Dj I think you and I need to have a talk"

"oh." she sighed disappointedly, staring down at her singed shoes.

"Oh sweety, we cannot play with MATCHES it's soo dangerous you could of died!"

"I'm FINE DAD OMG IM OLD ANOF TO PLAY WITH MATCHES IM RESPONSIBLE"

I" know you are hunny just... next time don't burn the house down. Deal?

"ok. Deal. I'm sorry for the accidental arson dad, it was very reckless of me, my behavior was way out of control. I accept my punishment."

"Punishment? Oh no no no I'm just you're ok!"

"Yeet."


End file.
